Snappy
Snappy is a fan character. Character bio Snappy is a yellow lobster. He likes to play around, be it with friends or alone. His claws, however, can give him some difficulties, and despite having other limbs, they are too short to reach farther objects. When it comes to competitions, Snappy always wants to reach the first place. Sometimes, he might resort to cheating in order to succeed. Snappy, being a lobster, can live for several days out of water, as long as he is still close enough to watery areas. Like real lobsters, his skin is hard, making him only susceptible to strong and heavy hazards. On some occassions, his death might be slow and painful. Snappy's other weaknesses are his weak joints. Snappy's episodes Starring roles #Hot Stuff #Snappy's Beach Party #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version) #Enter the Stage #Ironic Chef #Snip It Good #It Fakes One to Tango #Back in the Saddle #Tramped Cards #Snappy's Chilly Smoochie Featuring roles #Off my Rocket #Beach Barbeque #A-maze-ing Disgrace #Indy 300 #Squid Pro Quo #High-tail It #Shake It Up #Drive me Wild #You Sting So Bad #Creepy Crawlies #Hello, Chicken Express #Daredevil May Dare #Bloody Shell #Armed and Dangerous #Mission Implantable #Frost-Bitten #Bumper to Bummer #Duck Private #Clam's Clams #Paper Cuts #For Water It's Worth #What's Going Down Appearances #That's My Fish, Not Yours! #Live and Let Dive #Penguins Only #A Change of Heart (new) #Pointless Rules #Oh, Water World #Fire vs Ice #Lobster Bisque #Summer Bummer #Hop, Skip, and Swim #Blackout! #Wingless Misery (voice only) #Chuckle Your Seatbelt Deaths #Off my Rocket: Suffocates in a puddle of glue. #That's My Fish, Not Yours!: Eaten off-screen. (debatable) #Beach Barbeque: Cracked in half by nut cracker. #Penguins Only: Steamed into a lobster meal. (off-screen) #Squid Pro Quo: Killed by the kraken. #Snappy's Beach Party: Dies in the explosion. #High-tail It: Attacked by Wilson. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version): Collides with a tree, breaking his back. #Shake It Up: Is cracked out of his shell and curb stomped. #Drive me Wild: Killed when his car explodes. #You Sting So Bad: Stung by Buzzles. #Hello, Chicken Express: Hit by nails. #Daredevil May Dare: Run over by George's motorcycle. #Summer Bummer: Boiled by his shower. #Bloody Shell: Smashed by wrecking ball. #Blackout!: Died from an unknown cause. #Ironic Chef: Boiled to death. #Snip It Good: Crushed by book. #Bumper to Bummer: Burned. #Duck Private: Eaten by Gator. #Clam's Clams: Scalded to death by melted butter. #Chuckle Your Seatbelt: Head ripped to shreds by lobsters. #Back in the Saddle: Decapitated. #For Water It's Worth: Sliced by the ladder. #Tramped Cards: Decapitated by a card. #What's Going Down: Head smashed by the ladder. #Snappy's Chilly Smoochie - Igloo: Crushed by a falling ice block. #Snappy's Chilly Smoochie - Snowball: Succumbed to frostbite. #Snappy's Chilly Smoochie - Slide: Tongue and internal organs torn out. 'Seen in Fan Games' #HTF Click: Boiled alive. Injuries #Snappy's Beach Party: Burned. #Snip It Good: Shell broken in half. #Mission Implantable: Arm broken off by nutcracker. #Frost-Bitten: His claws are sliced off. #Back in the Saddle: Kicked numerous times before death. #For Water It's Worth: Shell almost broken. #Tramped Cards: All his limbs are broken. #Snappy's Chilly Smoochie - Igloo: Arms torn off by a falling ice block. Number of kills #Devious: 1 ("Hot Stuff") #Frilly: 1 ("Drive me Wild") #Handy: 2 ("Drive me Wild", "Tramped Cards") #Bushy: 1 ("Enter the Stage") #Grunts: 1 ("Enter the Stage") #Chroma: 1 ("Enter the Stage") #Todd: 1 ("Enter the Stage") #Birdie: 1 ("Enter the Stage") #Pie: 1 ("Enter the Stage") #Pecky: 1 ("Enter the Stage") #Cheesy: 1 ("Enter the Stage") #Kibble: 1 ("Enter the Stage") #Pharaoh Wrappy: 1 ("Enter the Stage") #Crafty: 1 ("Enter the Stage") #Roaster: 1 ("Ironic Chef" along with Chef Meow) #Power: 1 ("It Fakes One to Tango") #Waltz: 1 ("It Fakes One to Tango") #Princess: 1 ("It Fakes One to Tango") #Persona: 1 ("It Fakes One to Tango") #Laika: 1 ("For Water It's Worth") #Origami: 1 ("Tramped Cards") #Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("It Fakes One to Tango") Trivia *He is the first lobster (as in tree friend form) in Happy Tree Friends Fanon. *Like actual lobsters, he turns red when boiled or steamed. Gallery Kraken.png|Snappy as one of the victims. Ironicchef.png Snipitgood.png|Snappy grooms Vanilla Backinthesaddle.png|Why you shouldn't glue yourself to horse back. Wateritsworth2.png|Snappy is not really good for this job. trampedcard1.png|Snappy is playing the card house game with Cap Whatsgoingdown3.png|Snappy just trying to help, but his claws seem threatening. cheatedyourself.png Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Invertebrates Category:Season 29 Introductions Category:Lobsters/Crabs Category:Crustaceans Category:Characters with no ears